


Staying Grounded

by Happenstance_and_Balderdash



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, cafe setting, mention of Donna - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 22:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10750887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happenstance_and_Balderdash/pseuds/Happenstance_and_Balderdash
Summary: With everything that has happened since his regeneration, the Eleventh Doctor finds himself turning to a familiar face when he needs to ground himself after the loss of the Ponds.





	Staying Grounded

Wilfred Mott sat across the table, and the Doctor looked his old friend over appraisingly, taking in the details.  He looked much the same as ever, really.  His clothing had jumped a level or two in quality, but he was still Wilf.  The Doctor nodded slightly, satisfied, and looked out of the café window, where a fluctuating rain fell on grey streets and hurried pedestrians.

“So,” began Wilf, recalling his attention and raising a chip in his direction, “you look a bit different.”

The Doctor smiled, arms crossed, leaning back in his seat.  “You don’t.”

Wilf waved a hand dismissively.  “Where’ve you been, then?”

“Everywhere, seems like.” He replied, feeling suddenly tired.

“You know, it’s strange,” said Wilf through a bite of his food, “You look younger than the last time, but your eyes…” he motioned toward his own, “they look so much older.”

“Hazard of the job.” He said with a shrug.  But no, Wilf deserved more than that.  “To be honest, I’ve…recently lost someone.” He paused a moment.  “Two someones.”

Wilf put down his drink softly and looked sorrowfully across the table at him.  “Oh, I’m sorry, son.” He gave the Doctor the same sort of appraising look he had been subjected to himself earlier.  “How are you holding up?”

He couldn’t help the twitch of a grin at being referred to as ‘son’ by someone literally hundreds of years younger, but it faded quickly under the weight of recent events.  “I go on.  As always.”

Wilf’s face was still calculating.  “Did they travel with you?  Like Donna?”

“For several years, yes.”

Wilf looked momentarily confused by this and the Doctor realized he wasn’t sure how long it had been for the other man since they’d parted.  Clearly not years, but Wilf recovered quickly. “Did they…what happened?”

“They died.”  Wilf’s face fell.  “But they lived long, happy lives together.”  At Wilf’s blank frown, he explained, “There’s a being which kills you by sending you back in time.  You live out the rest of your life in the past, and they feed on your ‘potential’ future.”

“The past?” Wilf brightened, “But then, can’t you just…”

The Doctor shook his head sadly.  “No, not where they went back.  It’s a time and place so volatile, it would be catastrophic to try.” He sighed before going on. “But they left me a note.”  He patted his jacket pocket.  “They were happy.  And that will have to do.”  The loss of Amy Pond was still a gaping wound in his chest.  He wasn’t at all sure if he was up to this anymore.  Up to helping.  Adventuring.  Running.  Always running.  He pressed it all inward with a painful breath and met Wilf’s concerned eyes with determined brightness.  “How is Donna?  Married life suiting her?”  He popped a chip into his mouth without really tasting it.

Wilf wasn’t fooled by the sudden turn in mood, but he sat up straighter as he talked about his granddaughter.  “Oh, yes.” He said, looking out the window as if he would spot her there.  “They were doing all right when they were struggling, but that wedding gift of yours…” he held out his hands, words failing to do the gift justice.  “Donna hasn’t had to work since that day.  Well, either of them, really.  But Shaun didn’t want to retire so young, he said.  So she travels.  She’s seen the world, my Donna.  She’s _saved_ the world, of course, but she doesn’t know that.”  He gave the Doctor a detached sorrowful look but didn’t press.  “She’s happy.  They’re happy.”  He paused, giving some weight to his next words, “My daughter lets Donna know she’s important to her, also.”

“Good.” Said the Doctor, a little bite in the word.  “She may be your daughter, but so much of-“

“I know, lad,” he held up a hand apologetically.  “I know.  She never was cut out to be a mother.  Not really.  But she tried.  She tries.  Donna and her mother aren’t…close.  But they’re on better terms than when you last saw them.”

“I’m glad,” he said simply.  And he meant it.

“Doctor,” Wilf began hesitantly after a pause, pushing a chip around his plate like a nervous child.  “Will she…will Donna ever remember?”  The Doctor took a breath, but Wilf continued on quickly, “Only, I want her to know how important she was.  Not just to us.  I want her to remember that she made a real difference.”  There were tears welling in the old man’s pale eyes, but they didn’t fall.

He took a breath and held it, considering.  “She will remember,” said the Doctor slowly, carefully.  Not wanting to get Wilf’s hopes up.  “ _But_ ,” he put emphasis on the word, “not until the end.”

“The…end? You mean…” Wilf wouldn’t finish the thought.

“The end,” confirmed the Doctor.  Wilf nodded gravely, looking desperately sad.  He couldn’t leave it at that.  “Listen, I shouldn’t say this, but ‘the end’ for Donna is quite far off.  She’ll be an old woman.”  He nodded toward Wilf with half a smile. “Older than you.”

“Really?” his expression brightened considerably.  “Good!  Good.” His smile was watery, but genuine.

They ate in silence for a few minutes, both lost in their own thoughts.  Life continued on around them as the staff cleared and served tables, and cars drove by outside in the rain.

“Wilf…” he began hesitantly.  “I think I might be taking a break from being…well…me.  For a while.”

“Oh, now-“

“But, would it be all right with you if I dropped in occasionally,” his throat tightened slightly, “like today.  For a chat now and then?”  He wasn’t entirely sure why, but he felt an inexplicable bond with the man.  He was someone who _understood_ and didn’t judge.  He felt like family.  Like a father.

“Of course!” he said without hesitation.  “Any time!”

And the Doctor felt immeasurably relieved.  “I may…not always look the same.”

“Well,” he laughed, “No surprises there.”

“Quite.” He agreed, smiling.  “Thank you, Wilfred.”

There was so much weight in the Doctor’s words, that Wilf’s lower lip trembled slightly. “Don’t mention it, son.  You come by any time you like.  Any time at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> ~I'm happendash on tumblr~


End file.
